paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky's Breakup
The final chapter in Smoky and Kailey's relationship. Smoky and Kailey have had a long happy relationship together. But now something shocking happens that jeopardizes their entire future together. Main: *Smoky *Kailey Minor: *Chase *Tundra *Rocky *Bandit *Barley (Mentioned) *Mac (Mentioned) It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay, Smoky and Bandit were playing with their tug toy. Little did Smoky know that this day will not turn out as expected. Smoky: *pulls on the toy* I'm going to win!!!! Bandit: *pulls harder* You haven't won in ages! I'm the champ! Smoky: *tugs harder* You were just lucky! I've been practicing a lot and have beaten half of the PAW Patrol. There is no way I can lose! Bandit: Oh yeah? *tugs really hard* Bandit pulled so hard that the force of the pull pulled Smoky into Bandit and they go toppling over. Bandit: Told you I'd win! *laughs* Smoky: hehehehe! You just got lucky! Someday, I will beat you! Bandit: That'll be the day! *helps Smoky up* Smoky: Anyways I gotta go find Kailey, I got some dinner reservations for us! Bandit: Sounds good! I'm going to go feed the young strays with Barley. Ever since he and Mac visitied, they both have been a big help with the sanctuary. Smoky: I'm glad you were able to find another member of your family! Bandit: Thanks! See you later! *runs towards Foggy Bottom* As Bandit left, Smoky ran up to Chase who was cleaning out his pup-house. Smoky: Chase, sir, have you seen Kailey? I need to tell her about our plans tonight! Chase: I have.... *looks at him sadly* Smoky: What's wrong? Chase: You'll find out... Smoky: Okay? Maybe Rocky and Tundra have seen her. He runs off inside the Lookout in the TV room where Rocky and Tundra were cuddled up together watching the latest episode of Apollo the Super-Pup. Rocky: I can't wait to see this episode! Tundra: Me neither! As Smoky approaches them, Rocky and Tundra both look at him and as they see who it was, their faces turned from excited to sad. Smoky: Hey guys! Have either of you seen Kailey? Tundra: We have.... Smoky: Where is she? I need to tell her about our plans tonight. Rocky: Little bro, I've got some bad news... Smoky: What? *looks at his brother with curiousity* Rocky: Well, Kailey came through here earlier and said "If you see Smoky, tell him we need to talk". I'm afraid she is going to break up with you. Smoky: W..w...what? *starts to cry* Rocky: I'm sorry little bro! I guess it wasn't meant to be. *hugs Smoky who was crying hard* Smoky: *crying* W...w...why would she do this to me? Rocky: I'm not sure... She's on the top floor of the Lookout if you want to talk to her... Tundra: I'm sorry Smoky! *hugs him* Don't worry! There are plenty of fish in the sea! Smoky: I guess you're right! *sighs* Let's get this over with! He gets in the elevator and ascends to the top floor where there was a sad Kailey sitting down facing the elevator* Kailey: Hey Smoky.... Smoky: Hey Kailey... Kailey: Did Rocky relay my message? Smoky: He...he sure did. Kailey: How are you feeling? Smoky: I feel like my heart was just ripped out... Kailey: I'm sorry but Smoky... Smoky: Yeah? Kailey: I think we....we need to.....Eat more cake! Smoky: Huh? Kailey reaches behind her back and pulls out a cake that read "APRIL FOOLS SMOKY!!!" Smoky: This was a joke? Kailey: Of course! Today is April Fools Day! I could never break up with my Smoky! *gives him a big kiss* I love you Smoky! Smoky: I love you too Kailey! Chase, Rocky, and Tundra all come up the elevator and dog-pile the happy couple. Rocky, Tundra, and Chase: April Fools, Smoky! Smoky: Thanks guys! The End! Happy April Fools Day from RockytheEco-pup! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Shorts Category:Short Pages Category:RockytheEco-pup's Stories